


A Movie Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [16]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: The gang enjoys movie night.





	

‘Finally!” Izzy exclaimed as Magnus, Alec, and their boys came to into the institute basement.

“They’re here” she then yelled to the others. 

They’d set up the basement a while back as a game room with a pool table, movie screen, popcorn machine, and a lot of comfy seating. It had been Simon’s idea since the boys were now older and they were getting more visitors especially kids from the academy. 

It was their regular movie night. Well as long as they didn’t need to patrol or anything. Simon, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Maia, and Lily were already there and had taken their seats. 

Magnus and Alec always got one of the loveseats and the boys always loved laying down next to Simon on the blankets.

 

“Do you guys want anything before we start?” Clary asked as they took their seats. 

“Well Rafael and Max have been very good all day, so I think it’s okay if they have some popcorn. Magnus and I are good though. Thanks Clary”

“No problem, we’ve got some juice if that’s okay for them as well.”

“Juice is fine.” Magnus replied

Max and Rafe beamed as they heard they could get both popcorn and juice! They beamed even more when Clary brought it to them.

 

“Okay what are we watching Simon?” Alec asked

“Well, as Clary and I have discussed these evenings are both to be fun and educational because you all have missed a lot of great cinema, so tonight we are watching an awesome and kid-friendly film.”

“Get on with it Simon” Jace groaned.

“Fine” As he made a face at Jace, “Tonight we are watching ‘The Sandlot’”

Clary was the only one who looked excited which was typical.

Izzy turned off the lights as Simon started the film.

They boys were mesmerized as it started. 

 

As it ended Simon got up and turned on the lights. “Alright how amazing was that?” he asked excitingly.

Max was asleep sprawled out across Magnus and Alec, Rafe was sitting on Jace’s lap, Lily was also asleep, and the others seemed to just think it was fine.

He really needed to stop expecting so much from them, he thought.


End file.
